


Spring Flower

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Despair, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: "Oh, Chisa. What have you done to us?"





	Spring Flower

**Author's Note:**

>   * warnings in the end notes!
>   * beta by vee @ikuzonos and star, guys ur perf
> 


Never before was he so afraid. Never before did he wish so hard to choose the cowardly way, to just let go and ignore, and pretend to himself everything is alright. That his suspicions were incorrect. But, if the hope of the world is to be restored, there will be no hesitation. None at all. No matter what has to be done, who has to be incapacitated (captured, wounded, maimed, crippled, killed), hope will prevail.

"Mm, so what are we going to talk about?" Chisa asks sweetly. Kyosuke still can't make himself look at her, and yet he wants to, overwrought by contradicting needs that make his head spin. 

The photos weren't falsified. He had Mitarai confirm that, and then had him promise he wouldn't tell anyone about what he saw. The boy shook rather hard while swearing he won't interfere. A pity, really, Kyosuke doesn't feel right with what he has done to him, still feels as if those sunken eyes are still staring at the katana pressed to a thin, fragile neck. Does the end truly justify the means? If hurting Mitarai felt so terrible, how will he be able to fight Chisa? His precious, innocent, lovely Chisa. His lying, murderous, despairing Chisa. He forces himself to meet her curious gaze, and everything stops.

There is nothing recognizable in her smile— no, that's not entirely true. Like a semi-familiar face in a crowd, a hint of simple joy shines in that grin, the same as before, as when she embraced Kyosuke, when they held hands under the table during tedious conferences, when her every action was a wordless love confession. That hint not dissimilar to autumn sun. Warm and gentle and intimate. 

If Chisa's love is like autumn, her despair resembles winter. A nipping frost of wind's sharp gust, finger-like, bare trunks reaching for the colorless sky, an utter absence of life. And there is no life in her smile, in her raised cheeks or the curve of her lips. The gaze she measures Kyosuke with is cold and mildly interested. As if she was watching a boring movie. And, like that, everything stays in place, and Kyosuke wishes it would  _ stay, _ nothing ever to change. With time stopping, precious seconds not escaping, slipping away, he'd never know if he's correct. Chisa would stay herself. There would be no need to decide what to do with her.

"Ah, let me guess," she says finally, reaching for his hand and wrapping her warm fingers around his curled ones. "Kirigiri-san and I had an excellent talk a few hours ago. She told me a few things about detective work, and trying them out seems fitting." She lets out a small chuckle, a sweet sound with a core of barbed wire. When Kyosuke nods mutely, she continues, 

"Anyway, you look troubled, so it's obvious something's happened. Maybe someone died? Or fell into despair? Someone you love? No, that's not true, everyone you love is already gone. Well." She tilts her head. "Except for Sakakura-kun and me. But he was fine, when I saw him a few hours ago." She lets go and takes a step back, gestures at their surroundings in a flourishing manner. "And you have us meet here, a bit far from the HQ, in this hideout of yours." Wrinkling her nose, Chisa kicks away a crumb of concrete and gestures at the ruined warehouse. "The one that you use whenever you're to put someone to death without the whole organization knowing. Honestly, having you as an executioner..." The sentence ends in a sigh that's both fatigued and sensual. "So something's happened, and you took me here. And there are photos in your pocket, right..." she approaches Kyosuke and gently touches his chest, her hand over those cursed pictures, her eyelids lowered, "here. Are those, by chance, the ones I lost?"

Killing her, that would be ideal.To do so while she's distracted. Pulling her closer, the folded katana in one hand, and then touching that small button in the hilt, making the blade spring out, pierce her body, make her cough out blood, see her youthful face contort in pain, and then watch as she's slipping away, somewhere he can't follow— But Kyosuke's hand is empty as he gathers his Chisa, his beloved Chisa, closer, presses a kiss to her hair and chokes out,

"Oh, Chisa. What on earth have you done?"

For a second, she seems almost surprised, her shoulders rising. It doesn't last, though, in this ugly ghost of a world nothing can last. By the time they move away to see each other's faces, she's already laughing, laughing with Enoshima-like sour glee, relishing in her own  _ despair,  _ tears streaming down and having caught the scare light of the abandoned warehouse. Not even bothering to calm down or catch her breath, she screeches in joy,

"This is... perfect! Gosh, Kyosuke, I wanted to wait a bit longer, but this is even better! Wait for you to propose, us to marry, have kids, then I'd kill them, and you'd find out, and, god, the despair would be brilliant! Your despair, that's why I did it, that's what I was doing, and you... you found out."

She mutters the last part with sudden, eerie calm. The serenity contradicting her words is striking. So, this is despair, then, this fire and ice and wrath and overwhelming joy. Kyosuke takes a step back and shakes his head. This can't be happening. This just can't be real. God, not her, anyone but her—! 

"What do you want me to do now?" he whispers. Chisa regards him coldly, then shrugs. "I can't let you escape."

"Maybe put me in prison. Oh, but that would mean I'd be executed." She purses her lips. "So… I guess you have to kill me now."

She's right. The worst thing is — that she's absolutely correct. In this frozen impasse, the only thing that breaks through the layer of ice covering them is how she spreads out her hands and smiles.  _ Do it, then,  _ says the way she confidently raises her chin.  _ But can you use your sword? _ says the twitch of her grin. And Kyosuke reaches out for her, one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: violence mentions; blades; pda mentions; stabbing imagery; child death discussion;**
>   * comment/kudo if you read/liked o/
>   * title&inspiration from [this song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwMYcyo0slc)
>   * this. this was supposed to be even worse, yanno. i planned to have this fic a bit longer, to describe kyosuke, well, killing chisa, and then realizing what he did- but, eh, ambiguity can be pretty hella imo.
>   * also, well, it's. it's a very, very old fic. i started working on it in october - no, not this one. a year ago. so the style probably is a bit. uneven? sorry.
>   * actually, i have a fic that's even older (september 2016? i think) and it's around 5k right now, but i have, like, zero motivation to work on it. zero. please kill me.
>   * hit me up at twitter/tumblr (links in my profile) if you wanna talk or just see cool stuff o3o
> 



End file.
